A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever
"A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever" is the 2nd bonus episode in the second season of Camp Camp, and is the 26th episode overall in the series. The episode was first announced during the Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2017 stream and was later confirmed on Rooster Teeth's Official Twitter. It premiered on December 11th, 2017, for both Rooster Teeth FIRST members and the general public. Official Synopsis Plot The episode starts by following a snowflake down to the ground by Max’s feet and him screaming. All of the campers gather in the Mess Hall to talk about how weird it is that it’s snowing, and Gwen says that it could probably be chalked up to Climate Change. Nikki pops in saying how it’s the most wonderful time of the year: Parent’s day. After being corrected, Max corrects Nikki saying that it’s nature trying to kill them before they kill it. Nikki convinces David to let them act like it’s Christmas anyway. Gwen tries to talk David out of it, but David it takes it as Gwen will do all of the work for him. After David leaves and some banter, Neil and Max ask Nikki why she likes Christmas so much. Nikki breaks out into song talking about Christmas, but not explaining why she loved it. After the whole production, Nikki reveals that she doesn’t know why she loves Christmas. Max and Neil groan, prompting Nikki to shove stockings in their mouths. She says that if she saw it, she would know it. The action goes to David buying presents for everyone. He picks out a BB gun for Max and buys safety glasses. When asked if he’s afraid that Max will shoot his eyes out, David responds "No, these are for me!" The campers are shown enjoying various Christmas activities like ice skating and ice hockey. Neil is hit with a puck and spits out a toy. Nikki tells him to stop being gross and that he’s missing all the Christmas. Max says all that he sees is JESUS CHRIST! Preston is shown wearing nothing but a diaper. He explains that he will put on a one-man show of the nativity story. Nikki exclaims that she loves the nativity scene because it always has a sheep. Preston responds to this by asking Dolph about the manger animals. Dolph is busy making a sheep when he’s asked this, and Nikki destroys it. Dolph, after getting upset, explains that it’s all made of gingerbread. This prompts everyone to start munching on it. Neil asks Nikki if the religious stuff the reason why she loves Christmas. She replies that she prefers the zombie version of Jesus. Max grabs a bit of gingerbread saying that they could cross that off the list. Preston chastises them for eating his manger and Max replies “Hey man, Jesus forgives or some shit.” David finds the perfect tree. He cuts it down and it slams onto his car. Harrison is building a snowman and Space Kid gives him a stick for the arm. After attaching the arm, Harrison lends the snowman his hat. The snowman comes to life and freaks out. After some back-and-forth, Harrison knocks the hat off the snowman, who returns to normal. The trio walks past and Nikki compliments the snowman. None of them make any mention of the living snowman. Max, once again, tries to figure out why Nikki loves Christmas only to get pelted with a snowball by Nurf. Neil is also pelted, but while being wished Happy Hanukkah. Nurf tells Nikki he’s trying to be good in case Santa comes by. Max asks if Nurf actually believes in Santa and Nikki and Nurf both say “obviously.” Nurf explains that he also has some snowballs full of marbles for the bad kids in order to help out Santa. Ered skates past the group and Nurf goes after her. Max accuses Nikki of loving Christmas for Santa’s presents. Nikki admits that even though she appreciates what Santa’s done, that isn’t it at all. Max is about to pull his hair out when a crash is heard. The crash was caused by David. He’s freaking out trying to make the Holiday perfect. He slips and recalls that he forgot the cranberry sauce. Nikki says that she doesn’t believe you need any of the stuff David has for Christmas. Everyone is surprised at what Nikki said. Gwen screams as David for plowing through the snow. Space Kid gives Gwen a present for working so hard all the time. Nikki realizes that that’s why she loves Christmas because it’s about doing nice things for other people. Max gets angry at Nikki because being nice has nothing to do with Christmas. Nikki points out that it makes it better because anyone can do it. The campers enter the newly decorated Mess Hall to open all of their presents. David gives Gwen a cup of hot cocoa. Max exclaims about his BB gun and David puts on his glasses just in time to avoid losing an eye. Neil and Max come to terms that you can still enjoy the holidays. Nikki adds that there is one more thing she loves about Christmas. She hugs the two and says it’s them. After the heart-warming remark, everyone starts talking about an even more important topic: climate change. Features 'Major Characters' * Nikki * Max * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * David * Gwen * Preston Goodplay * Nurf 'Minor Characters' * Harrison * Nerris * Ered * Space Kid * Dolph * Quartermaster * Store Clerk * Snowman 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Sleepy Peak ** General Store Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Christmas Is My Favorite" * "Christmas, Christmas (or Whatever)" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Neil confirms himself that he is in fact Jewish. * This episode marks the first time that Nikki, Neil, and Max sing a song. * This is the first time where Max is shown with his hoodie up (even though it appears too small for his head.) * It's revealed that Nikki and Nurf both believe in Santa Claus. ** Nikki believes he is real because he's the one who gives out all the gifts on Christmas Eve. ** Nurf believes he is real because he suspects Santa is the one who drinks up all the leftover "Christmas beer". * Nikki, Gwen, David, Nurf, Space Kid, Max, as well as the rest of the campers, break the fourth wall by talking to the audience about Christmas and climate change, respectively. * At the end of the episode, Nikki finally reveals why she loves Christmas so much. It was not the usual reasons such as gift giving or even because of the religion, but because of the act of kindness as shown when Space Kid gifts Gwen a makeshift snow globe of the Mess Hall using his own helmet for all the hard work she's done. ** Space Kid is also one of the only (besides David) people to acknowledge Gwen's hard work and effort. * Jordan Cwierz stated that the PSA on Global Warming at the end of the episode was meant to be two minutes longer with the other campers chiming in with other facts regarding climate change but this was cut due to time constraint http://imaginmation.tumblr.com/post/173193326656/outofcontextcampcamp-happy-earth-day-fun * This was the last episode wherein Georden Whitman voices Preston. His role is later taken by Nicholaus Weindel after his departure from Rooster Teeth. 'Cultural References' * Gwen quoting "Bah Humbug" is a reference to the fictional character Ebenezer Scrooge from the Charles Dickens novel, "A Christmas Carol." * When Max mentions expecting to receive a fidget spinner as a gift. * Harrison bringing a snowman to life is a reference to other T.V. shows wherein they bring a snowman to life just by adding a top hat on its head. ** Harrison is also wearing a yellow and black striped scarf, which resembles the Hufflepuff scarf from the Harry Potter franchise. * The titular play is a remake of the classic Nativity Play featuring the birth of Jesus Christ. With Preston dressed up as Baby Jesus. * The fact that it was snowing in the middle of July is referencing real-life events in which certain locations in America witnessed snowfall as early as July.https://www.almanac.com/blog/weather/weather/wintery-summer-snow-july *The store clerk asking David if he's afraid that Max will shoot his eye out with the B.B. Gun is a reference to A Christmas Story. * The cards that David got for Nerris resemble Pokemon Trading Cards. * The crayons that David got for Dolph resemble Crayola crayons. 'Continuity' * Nikki mistaking Christmas for Parents' Day and vice versa is referenced again in this episode. The first time she did this was in "Parents' Day" where she mistakes Parents' Day for Christmas. ** She also continues her trend of mixing up holidays by confusing the newly-established Street Campbell's Day (in the season 4 episode of the same name) with Easter. * This is the third time in the series wherein Space Kid is seen without his helmet. The first two being in "Reigny Day," and in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL." * The board game that Nerris plays with in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" called "Pixies and Pythons", can be seen being sold in The General Store. * The running gag where a camper appears out of thin air behind either of the counselors' feet is shown again but this time with Space Kid appearing behind Gwen. The first time was in "Mascot" when Harrison appeared from behind David’s legs. Errors * Preston is shown to not have any visible nipples despite Max and Neil having nipples when they went topless as shown in "Camp Cool Kidz," as well as David when he dressed as "Chief Squatting Bear" in "The Order of the Sparrow." * Max and Neil are seen standing beside David, Gwen, and the Quartermaster before Nikki explained to David why they need to start preparing for Christmas. After she explains all this, Max and Neil come into the scene from the left. * Max's B.B. Gun, Neil's dreidel, along with Ered's keytar disappear after the scene where Nikki pulls the two boys in for a hug. Transcript Gallery References